polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Montenegroball
Montenegroball |nativename = : Crna Gora lopta / Црна Гора лопта |founded = June 21, 2006 |onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |predicon = Panslavic |image = Montenegro.jpg |caption = Oj, svijetla majska zoro Oj, svijetla majska zoro!! |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Really lazy, sleepy, friendly (sometimes), adventurous, rude, likes to fight |language = Serbo-Croatian ( Montenegrin) |type = Slavic |capital = Podgoricaball |affiliation = UNball NATOball |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Catholicism Islam Atheism |friends = Serbiaball Croatiaball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball USAball Palestineball Chinaball Thailandball Macedoniaball Sloveniaball Bulgariaball Romaniaball NATOball Belarusball Ukraineball Franceball Canadaball |enemies = Albaniaball Kosovoball Israelcube Turkeyball Russiaball |likes = Sea, Unnecessarily Huge Bridges, Independence, smoking, sleeping, chilling out |hates = Being called Serbiaball, Albaniaball bullying me, All of his neighbours except Serbiaball and Albania calling me a Serbian Clone, USAball pronouncing his name incorrectly (I am not a mountain full of 8balls) |predecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball |intospace = No. not yet. |bork = Yawn Yawn, zzzzzzzzzz |status = Alive |reality = ���� Republic of Montenegro ���� |population = 622,781 }} Montenegroball is a countryball living in Southeastern Europe. He is bordered by Bosnia and Herzegovinaball to the East and Northeast, along with a small part of Croatiaball, Serbiaball to the West and Northwest, along with Kosovoball (Although some might argue that Kosovoball is Serbia), to the Southeast, and the Mediterranean to the Southwest. The country is divided into 23 municipalities, including the capital Podgoricaball which acts and a municipality as well, giving him a total area of 5,333 square miles, making him the smallest Slavic countryball. As of 2016, he maintains a population of 622,781 inhabitants. History Montenegro was Illyrian and then a part of Roman Empireball and then Ostrogothic Kingdomball until Byzantineball took it back in the name of the stronk Roman Empire. It was once split between Kingdom of Croatiaball and Bulgarian Empireball until Byzantineball retook it again. ( Veniceball also had some tiny clay around Ragusa). Ottoman Empireball conquered the clay of Montenegro, and so was it until 1879 when Kingdom of Montenegroball was created. It joined Yugoslaviaball but split for a while in WW2. It was given independence in 2006. Montenegroball was at war with Japanball from the Russo-Japanese War until 2006! Montenegroball used to be enemies with Serbiaball when it gained independence but now they can into likings each other since both hate kebab and now Montenegroball wants to return glorious and stronk Yugoslaviaball!. Today, just like Serbiaball, he's a bit more developed. It is likely that he will join EUball in 2025, along with Serbiaball. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends/Пријатељи * Serbiaball - Best Friend, WE REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER! Great Military Parade but can you stop saying I’m Serbian because I’m not * Polandball - Happy 100th birthday to this guy. * Greeceball - My friend who wants more monies. * USAball - I am his NATO friend. Please don't shove me! * Palestineball - I know you real! And Israel is fake! I will always help you! * Croatiaball - Buddy who I attacked 1991., but I apologized. We in NATO together! * UKball - Recognised me as an independent state! 2006, never forget! But, stop being friends with Israel. Also, he has/had an embassy in Podgorica. * NATOball - I'm forgiving you from bombing 90s. * Romaniaball - Your a good friend, but your Prime Minister sucks. * Albaniaball - Welcome to NATO..... My best friend. (Hides from Serbia) Neutral/Frenemies * Russiaball - Was my best friend until I joined to NATO, so Russia got all pissed and threatened to shoot my clay with missiles. * Turkeyball - Yuo are of filthy kebab but yuo help me into NATO. Enemies * Kosovoball - You are also an Albanian scum, and stop complaining about our between us my east clay is not yours, its mine; And at least that you're lucky that I even recognize you * Israelcube - Idiot Zionist! Stop invading Palestine!!! Free Palestine! Gallery Artwork Yugoslavian sunset.png Montenegro_10.png 10384920_666800700081421_5116839748816004421_n.jpg comic 14.jpg 299499_275932385865947_1138039970_n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg (5)Adriatic_Sea.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics FO85LzY.png Shitty neighbors.png Day to be gay.png In_heaven.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Montenegrians they never change.jpg Mqy2BiS.png MuZyxqo.png ARHdyOv.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Productivity.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 47anschluss.png TYCRAOn.png In_Montenegro.png How countries remove kebab.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Neighbor Haters.png No Coastline.png 71zu1f8vptr31.png|Credits to u/Yugoslev Lord of the Balkans.jpg Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war-or-1st-world-war.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Lazy.png sh:Crna Goraball hr:Crna Goraball }} Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Orthodox Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Christian Category:Kebab Removers Category:Cross Category:Christian Lovers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegroball Category:UNball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor Category:Funny Name Category:Dark Past Category:Tea Lovers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers